Please Be Mine
by Ppgt
Summary: Mas um dia sentando de cadeira em cadeira com suas roupas não-enfeitadas respondendo exatamente o que lhe perguntavam e agora aquela dor da saudade estava a visitando mais cedo, apertando seu peito. Geralmente a guardava para quando deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro.


Suspirou cansada, jogando a bolsa escolar grande demais para seu tamanho, no chão.

Estava escondida naquele mesmo box do banheiro como todos os dias antes do sino de entrada bater. Sabia que se não ficasse quieta aqui aqueles olhares estranhos lhe seriam lançados.

Na verdade não sabia por que todas eram tão nojentas. A razão para isso não passar de olhares era Priscilla, sabia disso. Afinal, ter uma prima no time popular tinha um ponto bom. Embora os olhares não parassem.

Era porque fez parte do elenco do grande dinossauro roxo? Porque se vestia como um menino? Ou tudo junto.

Ninguém entendia seu sonho. Todos queriam ser Britney Spears e ela era a única que trabalhava para isso.

Esperar respostas era tedioso, mas imaginava o dia que andaria por um tapete vermelho na direção de cartazes com seu nome escrito.

- They come and go, but they dont know, that you are my beautiful. – ouviu uma voz baixinha.

Selena franziu o cenho, curiosa, mas ficou hesitante em abrir a porta e a voz parar o murmúrio baixo. Não estava cantando mais, parecia mais uma formação de uma batida até o barulho parar.

De repente a porta do boxe de Selena foi aberta com violência assustando a menina escondida, que se encolheu encima do vaso sanitário fechado.

- Hey. – falou a dona da voz cantante. – Já bateu o sinal.

Selena tomou coragem de focar os olhos castanhos, quase cobertos pela franja reta que escondia a testa.

- Desculpe. – se levantou com pressa. – Nã-não te ouvi entrando.

Jogou a mochila nas costas esperando a outra dar passagem para sair e ficou sem reação com a menina a sua frente abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Acho que eu tenho que pedir desculpa. – falou simples. – Não foi minha intenção te assustar. Sabia que você ficava aqui no banheiro até o sino tocar e como ele já foi a algum tempo pensei estar sozinha.

- Não vai para a classe? – perguntou a Gomez.

- Não. – negou com cansaço. – Vou ficar aqui escrevendo.

Saiu do bloqueio da porta, voltando para o banco de madeira de cortava na horizontal todo o banheiro, jogando uma perna de cada lado.

Selena não sabia se corria para a aula ou se tentava dar pouca importância para o tempo, pois a menina não parecia preocupada com ele.

- Não vai para sua aula, Selena? – a menina chamou-lhe a atenção novamente.

- Como sabe meu nome? – perguntou novamente.

- Você não é a prima daquela garota de nariz empinado? – apontou o lápis da direção da Gomez.

- Sim.

- Bem, não é como se ninguém soubesse seu nome então. – voltou a atenção para as folhas que estudava.

Selena continuou perdida e parada no lugar, mas por sorte a outra percebeu seu desconforto.

- Olhe. – continuou. – Já passou bastante do horário, se quiser pode ficar e esperar a próxima aula. Sente.

Apontou para o lugar o espaço a sua frente.

- Realmente não quero atrapalhar. – defendeu, mas sentou-se no lugar sugerido.

- Não atrapalha. – o sorriso grande da menina contagiou Selena, que a imitou. – A propósito: meu nome é Demi.

- Selena. – apresentou-se sem a necessidade.

Selena recebeu um convite para ir ver Demi e sua banda. Eles tocavam em uma praça não muito conhecida e bem vazia, mas que atraia nem quisesse ouvir a menina e seus três melhores amigos tocarem. A banda chamava Number Four. Além de quatro integrantes e os três irmãos derem conhecido a menina Lovato aos quatro anos de idade, fazia uma homenagem a Coco Chanel que venceu na vida nunca tendo nada e também ao seu perfume Chanel Nº4 que se perdeu.

Naquele fim de tarde Selena foi ver a performance da banda e conheceu os meninos. Três irmãos de sangue e uma de consideração. Kevin, Joe e Nick Jonas, todos com o mesmo cabelo e queixo mas Demi continuou sendo o foco principal. O mais velho Jonas dominada a guitarra com os covers dos solos famosos, a criança do meio tinha a segunda voz e a guitarra de batida, o mais novo tinha o ritual de montar e desmontar a bateria que amava e a única menina se divertia com o microfone principal.

As duas meninas de trezes anos se tornaram próximas e seus acenos no corredor da escola se transformaram em risadas no banco de pedra da praça enquanto Mandy não chegava para buscar Selena após ver a amiga tocar.

E Demi foi a primeira pessoa que a Gomez ligou quando recebeu a noticia que tinha conseguido um lugar brilhante no Walt Disney Channel.

X

Selena começou seu primeiro show como estrela principal e após algum tempo de filmagem algumas meninas já ficavam de plantão nas portas do estúdio para vê-la. Seu primeiro autografo foi borrado e confuso, assinando um simplesmente 'Selena Gomez' na revista onde sua foto aparecia no rodapé da pagina interna, mas Demi estava presente. Rindo ao lado.

- Já posso imaginar. – brincou Demi quando começaram a andar novamente. – Paparazzis para todos os lados, fãs gritando, presentes.

- O sol da Califórnia não te faz bem. – alegou a famosa, agarrando o braço da amiga.

- Talvez não faça mesmo, mas também quero vencer na vida. – falou a Lovato, ajeitando os óculos de sol no rosto. – Vou roubar suas capas de revista.

- São todas suas. – sorriu.

- Não tem graça brincar contigo. – balançou a cabeça. – Quer comer algo?

- Deveríamos esperar sua mãe aqui. – recitou Selena para o rosto sapeca de abriu aquele sorriso largo. – Não Demi, só temos quatorze anos e pode ser perigoso...

- Hey, quase quinze. Relaxa, os Jonas esperam. – começou a andar para o lado oposto sabendo que a melhor amiga não soltaria o meio-abraço que prendia seu braço. – Conheço um lugar aqui perto.

- Não, não conhece. – resmungou a Gomez com tédio. – Só vai entrar na primeira porta que diz algo sobre comida e dizer que chegamos.

- Já te falei sobre essa musica nova na minha cabeça? Tenho uma boa sensação para ela. – contornou o assunto. – LA é bem inspiradora.

- E sobre o que fala? – perguntou. – Amor?

Ficaram em silencio por um momento.

- Falou isso de propósito? – Demi olhou para a amiga.

- Na verdade não. – Selena sorriu tímida ao dizer a resposta, fazendo Demi imitá-la.

- Fala sobre... – desconversou a Lovato. – O fato de simplesmente poder usar meu converse com vestido.

- Ótimo. – riu. – Sua mãe vai adorar.

- Ela precisa entender que não é porque quero fazer minha banda crescer que preciso virar uma supermodelo. – puxou os ombros para cima. – Ainda vou continuar comendo as batatas fritas do McDonalds.

- E se as revistas que tanto almeja te criticarem por isso? – tentou.

- Bem, vou simplesmente dizer que não tenho medo de perder tudo que consegui só porque não mudei. – continuou o discurso.

- Qual é Dems, você é confiante mas ainda tem seus momentos. – Selena rebateu.

- É tudo a mesma coisa em Los Angeles. – a mais nova apontou para uma revista na banca enquanto passavam. – Artificial. Quero levar um pouco de realidade para essas paginas cheia de palavras diferentes que significam a mesma coisa.

Selena sorriu com o sonho da melhor amiga. Um sonho tão grande e cheio de enfeites que mal cabia na cabeça.

- Well baby, thats just me. – Demi cantarolou em uma melodia que Selena não conhecia.

Não demorou mais que um ano para Demi receber um telefonema gritado de Joe falando que alguém importante os tinha visto tocar e queria um encontro com os responsáveis da banda.

Dianna se encontrou com ninguém mais que um LA Reid chocado por ter imaginado um futuro inteiro para uma banda durante uma simples musica original.

La La Land explodiu. Get Back explodiu. Don't Forget explodiu. A Number Four explodiu. Todos usavam a camiseta com o apelido "#4", todos copiavam o chapéu coco que a cantora usava, o corte de franja reta começou a aparecer na televisão, guitarras com assinaturas 'JoBro' eram doadas para caridade, e tudo isso enquanto LA estourava um champanhe com fundo de aplausos fazendo a banda assoprar velas de um bolo para as crianças. O sucesso instantâneo deixou todos – em frente ou atrás das câmeras – assustados. Os fãs eram loucos.

Demi e os Jonas eram reconhecidos em todos os lugares e tudo o que achavam incrível no começo começou a se transformar no inferno.

Chegaram situações que uma Demi de dezesseis anos não podia continuar seus passos até o carro mais próximo porque as luzes das câmeras a cegavam.

A carreira de Selena voou. Os numeros de crianças que a esperavam sair do estúdio aumentaram de cinco para cinqüenta em menos de um mês. Wizards of Waverly Place para todos os lados.

Já mal conseguiam andar sem esbarrar em um paparazzo sozinha, juntas parecia impossível. Mas elas tronavam possível.

Rumores se fortaleciam cada vez mais sobre o possível relacionamento da Gomez com o mais novo Jonas, mas Demi fazia questão da negação sair de sua boca.

As duas melhores amigas seriam rotuladas namoradas se a mídia não fosse tão preconceituosa. Mãos dadas, sorrisos bobos, caricias na coxa, mensagens cruzadas nas redes sociais, pegadas sutis na cintura e sussurros seguidos de risadas altas.

Selena segurou com força a nuca coberta pelos fios lisos na outra.

Era dia de Ação de Graças e as duas estão gratas por conseguirem passar com a família. Toda a família. Dallas, Texas.

Demi empurrou a outra para a parede sem desgrudar os lábios inquietos, beijando-a com mais força e saudade. Sempre acabavam nessa situação de hormônios quando não podem se ver por algum tempo, mas agora parecia mais importante. Estavam trancadas no quarto de Demi na casa dos avôs Lovato, não em mais um hotel.

A mais velha sorriu para o beijo dando passagem para a língua da outra, sentindo os dedos espertos em piano apertarem sua cintura pelas costas contra o quadril.

- Sorte que você chegou ontem na cidade. – ofegou Demi. Olhando para a namorada por alguns instantes. – Porque você é toda minha hoje.

Beijou a garota novamente.

O ônibus da Lovato tinha a deixado na casa dos seus avôs nos últimos quarenta minutos e ela entrou aspirando esse ar diferente da cidade onde cresceu, empurrando a mala até encontrar as irmãs e a namorada rindo na sala de entrada.

Por um momento pensou que seu avô não a fosse conhecer, mas foi o primeiro a saltar da poltrona tão característica para abraçar a neta como se não houvesse amanhã. Selena foi a ultima presente no primeiro cômodo da casa a abraçar a rockstar e fez isso com toda a saudade do mundo.

Demi acariciou a coxa exposta pelo vestido casual da Gomez enquanto sentiu os dedos trabalharem para despir a camisa jeans que vestia, atrapalhando-se nos botões que a fechavam.

Selena já tinha avisado a mãe que dormiria na melhor amiga. Imaginava que a saudade de quadro meses por conta do começo da turnê USA da banda acabaria em uma cama. Havia vindo preparada para se entregar – novamente – para o primeiro amor de sua vida. Tinham concordado em não simplesmente transarem em qualquer lugar, principalmente por nunca pararem em um e aqui era importante.

A Lovato desceu os beijos para o pescoço da latina, arranhando-a com os dentes quando a camisa aberta foi esquecida no chão. Selena empurrou a namorada até conseguir jogá-la na cama de solteiro que dividiriam essa noite.

Puxou o vestido fora do corpo antes de sentar na barriga da outra.

Não tinham necessidade de palavras. Muitas já foram trocadas nas conversas noturnas por skype, queriam todo o toque que lhes foram poupado por esse tempo que uma espiava a outra pelas respostas de entrevistas já que não podiam estar no backstage.

O beijo voltou mais quente aumentando a força com que as mãos pálidas da mais nova agarravam a pele ligeiramente morena pelo sol californiano. As línguas juntas de movimentos ocultos pelos lábios bem colados.

Demi virou a latina com as costas na cama que lhe trazia tantas memórias, tirando as tiras rosa do sutiã de seus ombros mas até as respirações pararam quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Demetria, estamos indo para casa. Você vai ficar aqui mesmo? – ouviram a voz de Dallas.

- Tranquei a porta? – sussurrou a criança-do-meio Lovato para a menina seminua em sua cama, que assentiu ao consultar o cérebro paralisado. – Então foda-se.

Voltaram para o mesmo beijo tomando mais cuidado com os sons indesejados.

- Demetria? – chamou a irmã-mais-velha impaciente. – Dane-se, estamos indo sem você.

Selena a ajudou tirar sua parte de cima das roupas intimas e logo a boca da mais nova já estava trabalhando dos seios adolescentes. A namorada com os dedos mergulhados nos cabelos bagunçados da rockstar interrompendo os gemidos que chegavam vivos até a porta da garganta e morriam silenciosos para não atrapalhar o silencio da casa.

- Vem aqui. – a mais velha puxou o couro cabeludo na outra com força, abafando seu gemido de dor com os lábios.

- I cant stop the rain from falling, cant stop my heart from calling you… - a cantora sussurrou a musica de sua autoria para a brisa texana que vinha da janela, confirmando que o que escrevera naquela época foi real. – Please be mine.

_Como se ela precisasse pedir_, pensou Selena.

As mãos pianistas arrastaram a ultima peça de roupa do corpo latino.

Selena prendeu a respiração no meio de um suspiro quando sentiu dois dedos deslizarem para dentro de si.

- Finalmente... isso, devagar. – fechou os olhos com a voz baixa, sentindo os beijos molhados em seu ombro.

Demi esfregou os olhos, cansada, ainda fazendo o possível para o sorriso alegre não cair.

A rotina de entrar e sair de palcos já era cansativa, mas preferia estar lá do que sentada em uma poltrona confortável demais para uma entrevista.

Todos os dias eram resumidos em: dormir tarde e acordar cedo, mas ontem/hoje era certo falar que os olhos não haviam sido fechados. Maquiagem era uma ferramenta e tanto.

O choro eletrônico de Selena pela linha telefônica assombrava seu silencio desde ontem. Não tinham brigado, mas a distancia estava machucando e estavam lutando para manter o 'nós' entre elas. A mídia não sabia e tudo desmoronaria se acontecesse.

Ambas estudaram a situação e definitivamente se assumiriam sem problemas. Fandoms onlines tinham "Lovez" como nome principal. Semi. Delena. Demena.

Claro que tinham os que desprezavam, mas ela não compreendia o porque das pessoas não se contentarem somente com a arte e precisarem da vida pessoal.

Iam contar para o mundo. A Disney não se deu o luxo de perder a princesinha mais comportada e simples que a época lhe dera – mesmo lutando contra o namoro – mas nada as impediriam até o agente da banda entrar em uma das cabines que a garota estava gravando e gritar o interno com a figura paralisada que segurava os fones de ouvido em choque.

O plano foi cancelo desde então. Seria tudo profissionalmente mais fácil para ambas se continuassem sendo 'melhores amigas', mas para o romance era desastroso. Selena chorou com soluços ontem para o telefone enquanto Demi escondeu as lagrimas silenciosas sem som nenhum. Elas simplesmente não podiam confessar um amor tão bonito para o mundo.

- Então, wow, você sempre causa todo esse barulho? – perguntou a apresentadora em um sotaque britânico, fazendo a pequena platéia gritar ainda mais.

- Bem, sempre esta nos planos. – brincou Demi, encontrando alguns olhares felizes de fãs.

- Imagino. Deve ser difícil ser o alvo de tudo e todos. – começaram a entrevista quando tudo acalmou o bastante.

- Não me devo nessa posição ainda, acho que fiquei perdida no tempo que o alvo era Britney Spears ou alguém assim. – todos riram com a piada característica.

- Ficou mesmo, porque agora tudo se trata da sua banda. – a mulher puxou os ombros.

Demi forçou mais os calcanhares calçados do converse velho percebendo que nem sabia o nome da apresentadora.

- Sou abençoada. – disse rapidamente.

- Tem rumores que vocês estão trabalhando em um novo CD. – adicionou mais um assunto para o pouco tempo que lhe era dado. – É verdade? Não há nada confirmado ainda...

- A Number não esta oficialmente construindo nada novo, mas esta na rotina compor musicas novas então estamos sempre trabalhando em coisas novas. – respondeu a cantora, ajeitando casualmente a franja reta na desta e não percebendo o suspiro alto das meninas da primeira fila. – Meu celular esta cheio de anotações.

- Você diz nesse exato momento? – perguntou.

- Sim. – assentiu a adolescente.

- Posso ver? – rebateu com outra pergunta ao estender a mão.

A pateia gargalhou da face sem reação da Lovato que abriu um sorriso sem dentes com hesitação.

- Não? – disse pausadamente dando mais risadas aos fãns. – Tem muito material novo.

Demi se aconchegou no sofá tentando relaxar perante todos esses olhos esperando respostas pessoais.

O palco era tão mais acolhedor. Todos torcendo por sua arte.

- As letras são sobre amor? – continuou questionando com um tom suspeito que a fez franzir o cenho.

Provocando murmúrios pelo movimento fofo.

- Algumas.

- Porque essa hesitação toda, Demi? – a mulher brincou com o tom misterioso na voz, fazendo um riso rápido passear pelos microfones. – Algo que não sabemos.

_Sim._

- Não. – falou rapidamente. – Porque teria?

- E porque não teria?

- Olha, não sou _eu_ a apaixonada na banda. – sorriu Demi, tentando se defender.

- Então há alguém assim lá?

- Talvez. – a convidada sorriu ao conseguir escapar.

- Na verdade, correm muitos rumores sobre Nick Jonas e sua melhor amiga. Ninguém confirma... ninguém nega.

- _Eu_ nego. – falou rápido. – Muito.

- Estou falando dos pombinhos.

- Não esta acontecendo nada. – negou mais uma vez. – Nick esta solteiro.

- E Selena? – a mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Selena não.

- Não o quê? – todos haviam entendido, mas a mídia tinha essa necessidade de ouvir todas as palavras de uma só boca importante.

- Selena não esta solteira.

- Wow, como assim? – todos se intrigaram.

A curiosidade era quase concreta dentro dos olhos que focavam a menina encolhida na poltrona.

- Ela simplesmente esta em um relacionamento. – falou obvia. – E seu namorado odeia esses rumores, então vou cortar para ele.

- E quem seria esse menino?

Demetria abriu e fechou a boca por algum tempo.

Mas um dia sentando de cadeira em cadeira com suas roupas não-enfeitadas respondendo exatamente o que lhe perguntavam e agora aquela dor da saudade estava a visitando mais cedo, apertando seu peito. Geralmente a guardava para quando deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro.

Havia tanta coisa que podia fazer e escolhia a mais difícil. Mas não dessa vez.

A mulher voltou a falar mas a menina não ouvia mais nada. Não precisava.

- Sou eu. – interrompeu a mulher que tentava jogar alguma piada para tirar a atenção do rosto perdido da convidada.

Observou o rosto confuso da apresentadora a sua frente.

- Tentamos tantas coisas para, você sabe, parar o mundo... seria mais fácil para ficarmos sozinhas, mas é impossível pará-lo. – a menina fez uma pausa, recolhendo o olhar para as mãos no colo. – Hm, ninguém precisava saber até termos a certeza que estávamos fortes mas agora eu tenho. Não importa que outras pessoas dizem o contrário.

- Acho que me perdi em algum momento. – a britânica gaguejou.

- Eu e Selena somos um casal... a um bom tempo. – explicou focando os fãns chocados. – O rumor com Nick começou porque ela estava ficando muito comigo.

- Vocês são... espere, isso é sério?

- Mais sério impossível. – disse orgulhosa. – E ninguém vai mudar minha opinião.

- Isso é... chocante. – a mulher soltou um pequeno riso pelo nariz, mas tudo ainda estava paralisado demais. – Ninguém nunca... estou meio sem palavras.

- Pois eu estou com todas do mundo. – a Lovato encostou as costas do estofado com leveza em um de seus melhores sorrisos. – Que o inferno comece!


End file.
